Naruto and Haku: Young Lust
by c1nd3rstorm
Summary: A yaoi encounter between Naruto and Haku. Not suitable for minors. When I wrote this, I imagined Naruto as about 18-19 and Haku as about 20-21. I didn't say this outright in the story because doing so would've been too expositional. How did Naruto and Haku end up together? No idea. Let's say it's an alternate universe. The story came to me as it did and I faithfully recorded it.


Haku took him easily.

"Zabuza must be big," Naruto thought. He thrust harder.

Haku rewarded his partner's efforts with a half-hearted groan. The raven-haired boy's small penis, hard as steel just moments ago,  
became soft and floppy.

Naruto was angry with himself. Losing his virginity was supposed to be an amazing experience, but how could he enjoy himself  
if the beautiful boy underneath him was bored?

He leaned in close, kissing Haku deeply. Haku kissed back at first, but stopped after a few seconds.

Haku no longer bothered to lean into Naruto's thrusts. He just lay there, waiting for the whisker-faced blonde to finish.

Naruto put his arms around Haku, holding the older boy close. He then thrust even harder, hoping for some sort of reaction.

He felt Haku's soft penis flopping against his belly. That made Naruto angry at himself. He'd never been much good at anything  
else. Couldn't he at least be a good lover?

The anger built and built in Naruto with each thrust. His anger needed an outlet and Haku was the only one available.

He leaned back, grabbed Haku's legs, pulled them together, and draped them over his right shoulder. This made  
Haku much tighter.

"Uhh!" Haku grunted.

Naruto grinned. He was finally getting somewhere. He pistoned Haku with deep, deliberate strokes.

"Your ass is mine!" he grunted.

Haku locked eyes with him.

"And I'm yours," he whispered.

Domination, Naruto realized. Haku's sexuality revolved around domination. He didn't want to make love. He wanted to be fucked.

So Naruto fucked him. Hard. The friction hurt his penis but he didn't care. Especially since Haku's penis was hard again.

It's so much bigger than mine, Naruto thought.

Muscles in Naruto's abdomen spasmed. There was a tightness in his guts. His body was moving on autopilot now. He couldn't  
stop even he wanted to.

Not that he did. Haku looked and felt amazing.

"Guuhhh!" Naruto grunted. It was happening. He was there. It felt so much better than when he touch himself. This orgasm  
didn't just happen in his penis. The feeling of raw pleasure echoed through the rest of his lower body. He felt his semen  
squirting inside of Haku. Coming inside. Naruto didn't know if that was rude or not, so he pulled out.

Three globs of fluid landed on Haku's throbbing penis.

"Fuck!" Haku said in a heavy, breathy whisper.

"Sorry," Naruto panted.

"Don't apologize," Haku said, cupping a hand behind Naruto's head. He pulled him in and kissed him hungrily.

Naruto's hand found Haku's penis and began stroking. Haku gasped with surprise and pleasure.

It felt so warm in Naruto's hand. And so big.

Haku's hand pressed down gently on Naruto's head. The blonde genin wasn't quite comfortable with giving a blowjob.

"I've never done that before," he said.

"Practice makes perfect," Haku replied, shoving Naruto's face in his crotch.

Naruto reluctantly opened his mouth, letting four of Haku's five inches inside of him.

The taste of Haku's penis and his own sperm turned him on. He bobbed his head up and down on the pale, vascular shaft.

Haku began thrusting into Naruto's mouth. As his partner face-fucked him, he realized that Haku's domination fetish went  
both ways. With each thrust into his mouth and throat, he felt his own penis growing.

"Take it," Haku growled. "Take it all!"

Naruto choked on Haku's penis, which he angrily spat out.

"What's the idea...?" he began.

Haku pushed him over and put a hand around his neck.

"You'll choke if I want you to choke," he whispered.

As Naruto fought to pry Haku's hand from his throat, he felt something rub against his ass.

Haku let go of Naruto's neck. No sooner had he breathed a sigh of relief when Haku entered him forcefully.

"Oww!" he complained.

Haku was too far gone to care. He pushed and pushed until Naruto's body opened up fully.

Pain wasn't a turn on for Naruto. Having lost his erection, he felt his tiny penis flap helplessly against his balls.  
He turned red with humiliation. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be the man.

Haku fucked Naruto as hard as the boy's just-deflowered body would allow.

The tightness was amazing. Beyond amazing. Haku withdrew and held his cock against Naruto's forehead.

Naruto closed his eyes as Haku drenched his face with come.

"Holy shi..." he tried to say, but Haku used to opportunity to squirt come into his mouth.

It tasted a little like salt water but mostly like nothing. He swallowed.

Then he felt Haku's penis slap his whiskers.

"Is that all you've got?" Haku asked. "I thought you'd be better than this."

Naruto wiped the come off his face.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three more Narutos appeared. Haku was stunned. Before he could react, the clones were all over him.

One thrust itself into his mouth, one thrust itself into his ass, and the third grabbed his left hand and forced him to stroke.

Naruto's face broke into a wicked, victorious grin. "You're mine, remember?"

He pushed his clone aside and inserted his flaccid cock into Haku's mouth.

Haku locked eyes with him. Naruto didn't like that defiant look. Not one bit.

His clone, the one that had Haku from behind, thrust faster and faster until every trace of defiance was wiped from Haku's face.

That made Naruto grow in Haku's mouth. Once full erect, he gave a simple, two word command. "Suck it!"

Haku sucked it. A few seconds later, he swallowed it. Then the clone receiving the handjob came on Haku's chest. Then the one  
Naruto had pushed away began stroking himself off. A few seconds later, he also came on Haku's chest. And the third grunted,  
and Naruto saw cum leak from Haku's ass.

Then the three clones disappeared.

Naruto proudly observed his handiwork. The cum-drenched ninja lay there, panting hard.

"Did you like that?" Naruto asked, sitting down on Haku's stomach.

Haku didn't reply.

"Did you like that, you slutty little fuck?" he asked, smacking Haku across the face.

Haku looked up at him. A wave of guilt splashed into Naruto's conscience. He'd been too rough, hadn't he? He'd crossed some sort of line.

But then Haku smiled warmly. Lovingly, even.

"Yes, I liked it a lot."

Naruto's heart leaped. He leaned down, kissing his lover.

"And I like you a lot," he said.

The boys cleaned up, then got into bed together. They slept naked, with Naruto spooning Haku. They dreamed of the future, of the life theyknew they'd never get to share. That was how Fate worked. Good things never lasted. But at least they had that night together, that night  
of feeling truly, deeply loved.


End file.
